Malon & Link in Love
by JH-Fan96
Summary: Malon loves Link, but does Link love HER?
1. Chapter 1: Malon's Visit

~*A/N: 1st of all, I don't own any Zelda characters. Link, Malon, and every other character is property of Shigeru Miyamoto and no one else. 2nd of all, I don't care what you say about this story. Just, if you decide to flame me, make it somewhat polite. *~  
  
With that said, let the story begin!!  
  
~*Chapter 1: Malon's Visit*~  
  
One day at Lon Lon Ranch, as Malon was grooming the horses, she couldn't stop thinking about Link. She kept thinking about what it would be like to marry him. Ohh, how she longed for Link. Malon didn't know what to do, so she went to see the Princess Zelda. "Zelda, what am I going to do?" asked Malon. "I can barely get my chores done because I keep thinking about Link; what it would be like to marry him, and how hot he is." Then she showed Zelda her diary. All the pages were filled with stuff like "Link + Malon= Love", and "My Link." "Hmmm," said Zelda. "You've fallen completely in love with him. What you need to do is tell Link how you feel. But do it carefully, because he might not be ready to make a commitment." "Thank you, Zelda," replied Malon gratefully. She smiled sweetly and said, "Anytime."  
  
As Malon was making her way home, she made up her mind to tell Link how she felt. The only question was: how? Malon finally decided to ask Link to come to dinner. She realized that she had just passed Link's house, so she stopped and knocked on the door. A moment later, a very tired Link answered. Malon could barely stand it; he was so cute. "M-Malon? Is that you?" he said, stifling a yawn. "Yes, it's me, you moron," replied Malon. "Well, um, did you want something?" asked Link. "Can I come in first, please, sweetie?" Malon replied. Is it just I, or did Malon just call me "sweetie"? Thought Link. Link led the way into his living room, and the pair sat on the couch. Malon was so nervous that she started to cry, something Malon seldom did. Link wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug, and just let her cry on his shoulder. Finally, she felt calm enough to ask him to dinner. She took a deep breath and said, "Wangodinnerwime?" "Er, could you repeat that?" said Link. "Oh, it's just, well, will you go to dinner with me?" said Malon. Link didn't reply, because he had fallen asleep. His big blue eyes were closed and he let his head fall on Malon's shoulder. Malon took advantage of this and went into Link's room. Glancing around, she suddenly spotted a brush and comb set on the dresser, along with a bottle of detangler. Also, his cap was hanging on the post of his bed. Malon scooped the items up, pausing to sniff his cap, which smelled like trees, wind, and sweat, and rushed back to the couch where Link was asleep.  
  
Malon sat back down and gently, so he wouldn't wake up, put his head on her lap. Then she sprayed a ton of detangler on his hair. Finally, she brushed and combed it until it shone. It was while Malon was doing this that Link woke up. "Malon, what are you doing?" he asked. "Fixing your hair," she answered. "It's all tangled and messy." "Mmm, that feels good," he moaned. "Keep brushing, please." "All right," said Malon. As she was doing so, he started to drift off again. When Malon was sure he was sleeping soundly, she got Link's knife and cut a lock of his bangs off. She dropped it into a little purse at her feet. Malon finished by putting his cap on his head. She left, but not before seeing if he'd come to Lon Lon Ranch for dinner that night. Link said he would, and Malon bade him good-bye.  
  
~*End of Chapter 1*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner

~*Chapter 2: Dinner at Lon Lon Ranch*~  
  
For the rest of the day, Malon was busy. When she wasn't worrying about her upcoming dinner with Link, she was fixing up the stable, (which was where she planned to spill her soul to Link), cooking, or setting things up out in the corral. Since her lazy dad and his jerk of a partner, Ingo, were off in Termina for three weeks, Malon had the house to herself. It was getting later and later, although Malon didn't seem to notice. She did observe, however, that it was starting to get shadowy, meaning Link would be there in precisely one hour. Malon put the salad aside and went to look through her closet. Unfortunately, her one good dress was now too small for her, so, again, she went to see Zelda. She returned to the ranch twenty minutes later with a stunning lilac dress, matching high-heels, and a charming pearl necklace. Malon had just enough time to get changed, set the table, and bring out the food be fore Link arrived riding Epona. He was also carrying a corsage the same color as her dress.  
  
"Oh, Link, how lovely!" exclaimed Malon happily. "You knew just the right thing to bring!" "Aw, it was nothing, my dear," said Link modestly.  
  
Malon now led Link to the corral, where a table all set, dishes piled with food, was waiting. Link couldn't sustain his shock at how well Malon had set things up. Even Zelda, who gave fancy banquets and such a lot, couldn't have done a better job. Malon and Link ended up eating too much because the food was so good. Malon thought about bringing out dessert, but thought against it, as Link looked as if he was going to explode.  
  
"Come on, Link," said Malon. "You'll feel better if you get up and move for a while."  
  
He pouted adorably, but got to his feet and followed Malon, who took off in a hurry in a lap around the corral. When they finished, Link did feel much better, but still pretty full. He and Malon made their way toward the stable. When he stepped inside, Link gasped; it no longer looked like a stable. Instead, it looked like a fortune-teller's shop. Beautifully designed curtains hung everywhere, and it didn't smell like cattle. Malon sat down on a pillow and motioned for Link to sit on the one next to her.  
  
"Link," said Malon seriously, "I asked you here tonight because I have something extremely important to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Link, looking concerned.  
  
"Link, I- oh, I can't say it; you'll be mad and hate me for it."  
  
"Malon, I'm your friend. I won't get mad for a little thing like that, I promise," soothed Link.  
  
Malon looked at Link for a few moments, took a deep breath, and said, "I love you, Link, really truly love you. I've loved you ever since we met when we were both kids."  
  
Link fixed his gorgeous blue eyes on her for a minute and said, "Malon, I love you, too. When you came to my house last week, I couldn't stop thinking about you for the rest of the day. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, Link!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears. "Of course I'll be your girl!"  
  
The new couple stood up then, and Link leaned over and kissed Malon's full red lips. She leaned into the kiss, and when they parted, Malon wanted more, so the kissing continued well into the night.  
  
They didn't know it, but Princess Ruto of the Zoras, was spying on them through one of the windows. She was very upset because she had a MAJOR crush on Link-like Malon, but more annoying. She was ALWAYS ambushing Link when he wasn't expecting it. Ruto watched in horror as Malon French-kissed Link, HER Link. She cried as she saw Link return the kiss. Having seen enough, Ruto ran from the ranch, hot tears stinging her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before they knew it, it was 11:00 pm, and Malon was exhausted; she'd had a LONG day. Link and Malon finally broke apart, and Malon yawned tiredly. She entwined her fingers with Link's gloved ones, and rested her head on Link's shoulder.  
  
"Link? Will you stay with me tonight, seeing how late it is and all?" asked Malon mischievously. Ohh, how she longed to sleep with Link!  
  
"Yes, of course, sweetie," said Link, knowing full well what would happen.  
  
~*End of chapter 2. (I'm trying to keep it to at least a PG level, but one scene will be PG-13, and that'll come later, in chapter 4 or 5)*~ 


End file.
